There From the Start
by thetypingsquirrel
Summary: Canada x Seychelles. Canada and Seychelles meet up again after they first met each other years ago. Seychelles offers to help Canada get recognized as himself and not his brother, Canada agrees while hoping to possibly become more than friends. Character Pairing. Rated T for occasional language.
1. Part 1: There From the Start

~Part One~

'There From the Start'

_A little girl dipped her toe into a clear stream running through a valley. She has brown eyes and long brown hair with two pigtails tied with red ribbons. The warm water tickled her toe and she giggled, she slid the rest of her foot into the water. She looked over her shoulder to see if her big brother was around, he had told her not to play in the stream. But it looked so clean and beautiful, the grass around it was a deep green, little colorful flowers were scattered in the valley, and the water was moving at a slow and relaxing pace._

_The girl decided that her big brother was nowhere near the stream and placed her other foot in the water next to the first. She looked down at her feet, they looked like they were dancing in the little waves, she giggled again. The girl searched for a fish or some kind of creature in the water. She didn't see any and thought she'd move along the stream a little bit farther to find a fish. But not to far if her big brother called for her._

_Farther along the river was a little boy. He had violet colored eyes, blonde hair with a curl sticking out from the middle part. He was sitting in the grass hugging his knees and watching the water flow by. The little boy thought about the day before when he met his brother for the first time. The little boy was introducing himself to the brother when the brother got bored and demanded food rather than listening to him._

_The little boy sighed, he felt boring. Like a stick in the mud, that's why his brother got bored with him. The little boy heard splashing and looked around to see where the noise was coming from. He saw a figure approaching him, a little girl splashing in the stream. She looked happy unlike the boy. She was giggling and splashing. Every once in a while she would stop and turn her head in the other direction like she was listening for something._

_The little girl didn't observe any sign of her big brother again. She looked far ahead and saw a boy looking at her. She panicked, thinking it was her brother. But she realized he was too small to be her big brother, she tilted her head in thought. What is he doing here? The little girl knew the only way she would find out is if she asked him._

_She stepped out of the stream and walked toward the boy, she got closer and saw his appearance. She walked closer and was now a few meters away._

_The little girl was very close now, the boy didn't know what to do so he just looked up at her. She touched one of her red ribbons and asked, "What are you doing?"_

_The boy thought, he didn't know what he was doing either. "I-I don't know," he said in a shaky voice._

_The little girl looked at him with a funny look on her face as she thought, "You're sitting, aren't you?"_

_The little boy nodded._

_"That's something you're doing. Are you thinking about something?"_

_He nodded again._

_"What are you thinking about?" she asked._

_The little boy wondered if he should tell her. She did look nice, "My brother," the little boy said quietly._

_The little girl smiled, "That sounds fun!" She sat down next to the boy, "I'm looking for fishies."_

_"Eh?" The little boy asked. She was splashing in the stream enough to scare all the fish away._

_The little girl giggled, "In the water! Don't you know fishies live in the water?"_

_"I-I do, but you were splashing a lot and fish are scared of people especially when they splash."_

_The girl's smile disappeared, "So-so I scared all the fishies away?" Her eyes looked watery._

_"Maybe," the little boy said. Tears started to form in the little girl's eyes, "B-But they will come back soon!" The boy didn't want to make her cry._

_Her faced lightened up again, "Really?"_

_The boy nodded._

_"Oh, I'm so happy! The fishies will come back!" The little girl hugged the boy like he is the one who will make the fish return. The little boy stiffened while the girl hugged him because he had just met her._

_"SEYCHELLES!" a voice called._

_"Oh no! That's my big brother!" Seychelles let go of the boy, "I need to go!" She stood and ran a few paces before turning back around, "What is your name?" she asked the boy._

_The little boy remembered how his brother got bored with his long name, so he said it quickly, "The British Provence of Canada!" before the little girl had to leave._

**"H-Hey guys, this is Canada. The author instructed me to tell you to stay tuned for more of this Canada x Seychelles story! A few things she'd like you to know are**

**-Seychelles and I are NOT brother and sister in this fanfiction.**

**-The story will change viewpoints between Seychelles and I.**

**-At the end of a chapter, me or some other Hetalia character will inform you on what's what, rather than her explaining everything. Sounds cool, eh?"**


	2. Part 2: Cafe du France

~Part Two~

'Café du France'

**-Canada's Point of View-**

It sure was nice of France to invite me to his restaurant's grand opening. I thought to myself as I walked along a French city street. Stores, restaurants, and other buildings were lining the streets as cars drove by on the road and pedestrians walked up and down the sidewalks.

I found the restaurant that France opened earlier in the day. I opened the front door to find an empty restaurant. I could have sworn that France said to be here at five o'clock.

France was whistling 'La Marseillaise' while carrying a pile of menus in his arm, he noticed me. "Bonjour Mathieu! Ça va?" he asked.

"Uh...bien," I said, "Did I come too early? Your restaurant doesn't seem to be open yet."

France looked unconvincingly shocked, "W-What? Did I tell you the wrong time? My mistake!" I realized I was about to perform a task that France 'forgot' to mention earlier.

"It would be such a shame for you to come here, then leave, then return later when I open!" France set the menus down on a table, "Why don't you stay around until opening time?"

"Okay, when will that be?" I asked.

"Oh, not too long," France said, "Why don't I give you a tour?"

I nodded before being shown around by the Frenchman. He had shown me the dining rooms briefly because I would have time to look at them while dining.

"Why don't I show you the kitchen? It will soon be busy with chefs cooking the finest food for my customers!" France offered.

"Okay," I said quietly. France was grinning as he escorted me toward the kitchen in the back. Thank goodness it isn't his rape grin.

France opened the kitchen door, "La cuisine!" The room was empty except for a young woman peeling potatoes, I recognized her as Seychelles. I normally see her at world conferences, but we never spoke to each other. Every time I would see her, she would remind me of the time when the two of us first met at the stream. Whenever she'd walk past me I would feel nervous and usually try to look in the other direction.

"You know Seychelles, don't you?" France said while putting a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch a little bit, "She agreed to help with working tonight."

"Y-Yes I've meet her before," I said before taking a quick look into her eyes, then back to France.

"We have?" she asked. My heart dropped, she forgot me? I guess I'm used to people doing that, but I thought she remembered the time at the stream. I guess I thought wrong.

**-Seychelles' Point of View-**

Oh Carp! What did I just say? I know who Canada is, how could I forget the time we first meet and all those world conferences?

"Uhh," I said, "I-I've met Canada before! I was just thinking of his brother." Canada's expression seemed to drop more.

France looked at me, "You haven't met America before? He is pretty good at getting around, usually everyone has met or heard of him."

"No! I...uh...I'm just so nervous about the opening of your restaurant, that my head is in the clouds today. I knew he was Canada all along!" I laughed nervously. Canada seemed to brighten up a little bit.

"That's good," France said, "Now we don't have to waste time getting to know each other." France let go of my shoulder and grabbed an apron, "Put this on and start peeling potatoes," he handed the apron to Canada.

"W-What? I thought I was just going to come here to eat-"

France grinned, "I'm running low on waiters and waitresses tonight. Seychelles already agreed to help, I thought you would as well."

I looked up from the potatoes that I turned my attention to, "You tricked him too?"

France ignored me and tossed the apron at Canada before leaving the kitchen. Canada sighed and grabbed a few potatoes and moved to the other side of the room to peel them.

Now he's probably angry with me! I really need to think about what I say before I say it.

Canada started to speak quietly, "Uh, lovely weather they've been having in France, eh?"

I looked over to Canada, he was looking at me but when I turned around his eyes went down to the potatoes again. "Yeah, it's really nice," I looked down again.

**-Canada's Point of View-**

Who talks about the weather? Now I probably have made Seychelles bored already!

"Canada, I'm really sorry I confused you for your brother," she said. I looked up to find her fiddling with one of her pigtails, "I've never done that before and I guess I am nervous for France, because I do want his restaurant to do well tonight."

"Oh, t-that's okay. People confuse me for America all the time." I added softly, "At least you didn't beat me up like Cuba does."

"What?" Seychelles asked, "Who beats you up?" A worried expression was on her face.

"Uh, it's nothing really, he did apologize afterward," I said defending my '_friendenemey_' Cuba, I mumbled, "And then he just confuses me for America again later."

"_Who_ beats you up?" Seychelles asked again.

I was hesitant to answer, "A-America."

Seychelles frowned, "How can America confuse you for himself?"

I laughed nervously, "Did I say someone beats me up? I must be nervous for the restaurant opening as well, ha ha ha."

Seychelles walked over to me and put her hands on her hips, "_Who_ beats you up?"

I started sweating now that she was closer, she did seem like she wanted to help me, "Cuba." I regretted what I just said. Why do I tell this girl everything? First at the stream, and now here.

She looked a little stunned, "I thought you two were friends."

"Well," I said, "We are when I'm not America in his eyes."

**-Seychelles' Point of View-**

Someone being beaten up for being a person they aren't, that's horrible! "You should try-"

France pushed the kitchen doors open and entered the room with five or six chefs behind him, "You two- out. Give us chefs more room to cook, there is a hostess at the desk waiting to give you two instruction."

I walked out of the kitchen and held the door open for Canada who was walking behind me. We were given uniforms by the hostess and sent to the washrooms to change. I wanted to continue my conversation with Canada, but I didn't think the hostess would approve of any slacking off because she seemed very strict.

After our proper waiter etiquette was taught, we were allowed to relax for fifteen minutes before the restaurant opened. Canada wandered off and I decided to follow him. He found a door leading to the back of the restaurant and went outside.

I thought I could continue my conversation now, "You should try to stand up for yourself."

Canada sighed, "I have, he still thinks I'm America no matter how many times I explain it to him," he turned around and smiled at me, "Thanks for the suggestion anyway."

I offered different ways for Canada to distinguish himself from his brother, but he tried all of them before. "Maybe I could help you; we could stay around each other at world meetings. Then maybe they'd realize that the person hanging out with Seychelles must be Canada and not America."

Canada smiled again, "Okay, we can give it a try."

The restaurant opened later and customers flowed into the doors. Canada and I would wait on them while France and his chefs would cook in the kitchen. Occasionally Canada and I would cross paths while holding trays of food or empty dishes, his face would turn a little bit red and he would smile and continue walking in a different direction. The staff worked through the night to ensure that every customer was satisfied and would spread the word of the restaurant's good quality. The last customers of the night were a group of drunken men stumbling out of the door followed by their sober chauffeur.

I sighed and slumped down at the empty table across from France and Canada, "Finally, closing time."

"What time is it?" Canada asked.

France looked at his watch, "Il est deux heures du martin." [It is two o'clock in the morning.]

I rubbed my eyes, "Well, I'm going to go to my hotel. Goodnight boys," I stood up from my chair.

"Wait!" Canada said, "Which hotel are you staying at?"

"Uh, the one two blocks away," I answered.

Canada's face lit up, "Me too. D-Do you mind if I walk with you?"

France chuckled. I can imagine that he was thinking something like, 'He's part French!'

"No, not at all," Canada stood up and I walked with him to the door, "Bye France."

"Au revoir!" he said before chuckling with his signature French laugh.

**-Canada's Point of View-**

Seychelles is a very nice girl, she's really pretty too. We were walking down the French street silently looking at the buildings. I should say something to her! What should I talk about? Maybe I could tell her about Kumajirou. Speaking of Kumajirou, I wonder if America is taking good care of him. I'll call when I get back to the hotel, it should be a decent hour in North America at this time.

"Hey!" Seychelles said, "I thought of a way to get people to notice you!" She had a smile on her face, a devious smile.

I was worried of what she would say, "What is it?"

"What size dress do you wear?"

I have an idea where this is going.

**"Ooh! What's going to happen? Seychelles here to tell you to expect more chapters soon!**

**French Translations:**

**Bonjour-Hello**

**Ça va?- Means the same thing as "How's it going?" But it literally means, "It going?"**

**La Cuisine-The Kitchen**

**Il est deux heures du martin.- It is two o'clock in the morning.**

**Au Revoir-Goodbye**

**'La Marseillaise' translates in English to 'The Song of Marseille'. This is France's national anthem and what he was whistling when Canada entered the restaurant. Who said you couldn't learn from reading fan fiction?**

**Thanks for reading!"**


	3. Part 3: Group Therapy, Yay

~Part 3~

'Group Therapy, Yay'

**-Canada's Point of View-**

"Come out of there!" I could hear Seychelles from outside of the dressing room. The following morning Seychelles and I went clothing shopping.

"No, this is just plain embarrassing."

"It won't be that bad," Seychelles said, "Nobody is out here." I opened the door slightly and peeked out through the crack, she was right no one was in the clothing store. I gave in and opened the door.

"Hahaha!" Seychelles burst out laughing and covered her mouth. I could feel my face burn up as I shut the door again. "No!" Seychelles managed to calm her mad laughing a little bit, "I'm sorry. It's just- you look funny with your normal hair in that dress." Seychelles stopped laughing, "All you need is a wig and a jacket and you'll pass off as a girl."

I already changed into my normal clothes and handed the red dress back to Seychelles, "I'm sorry, but I'm not wearing that thing."

"Aww, come on! It's worth a try," Seychelles pouted.

"I thought you wanted to try staying together at the world conferences first," I said shyly. Because I really did want to be with her at the meetings.

"I did say that," Seychelles looked disappointed, "But it was funny to see you in a dress." She started laughing again. My blush darkened before I headed toward the exit. "Wait!" Seychelles called while still giggling.

**-Seychelles' Point of View-**

I caught up to Canada on the French street. We weren't working at France's restaurant anymore because we were only needed the first night. But we each planned to stay in town for a few days. "Please stop giggling," Canada said politely.

I stopped, "Sorry." But I continued smirking whenever Canada wasn't looking at me.

"What was the point of that anyway?" Canada asked after we walked a little further.

"Well, I can go unnoticed if I don't speak up, but usually I don't because a 'big strong man who always helps a lady in need' offers if I would like to say something or not. I thought that since I'm a girl, I tend to get a little more attention at world conferences. So if you dressed up like a girl, you would get the same attention."

"I see," Canada said, "I still think you made me do that to have a good laugh."

I grinned, "That was one of the reasons." Canada turned to me and tried to frown, but he was still smiling at the same time.

**.at the next world conference.**

"Where is he?" I said aloud to myself. I was waiting for Canada to arrive at the meeting. I was standing outside the front doors, he said he was going to be early.

A truck pulled into the parking lot and out popped the Canadian. He ran over to me, "I'm sorry I'm late! My alarm clock must not be working again."

"That's alright," I said, "The meeting is starting in five minutes." Canada sighed in relief and followed me into the building. The other countries had already arrived and were in the conference room sitting, standing, talking, or fighting. When Canada and I entered the room a few heads turned toward us.

"Hello Seychelles," Hungary greeted.

"Hi, have you met Canada before?" I asked wanting to carry out my mission of getting Canada noticed.

Hungary looked around, "No, where is he?"

"Right here," I said nonchalantly while placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she said, "I didn't see you there! I'm Hungary."

"I'm Canada. Nice to meet you," he said quietly.

I turned to Canada, "Let's go sit down. See you later Hungary." Hungary waved before the two of us walked away.

Wow, Canada does have it bad.

My plan of staying around Canada during the meeting only helped a little bit. We were walking out to the parking lot together when I stopped him in the hallway. "Hey, look at the bulletin board!"

"What? When did that get here?" he asked while looking at the mysterious new bulletin board and the papers tacked to it.

"I don't know, but look at that flier," I pointed to a green piece of paper that read

_Join the 'I Hate My Brother Club' Today! See the advisors Prussia or Romano for details!_

"Why? America does get on my nerves a lot, but I don't hate him," Canada said after he read the flier.

"Yeah, but if you join a club you might get more recognition from other countries," I said, "Or we could try that dress on again..."

His eyes widened in fear, "NO! I-I'll join the club."

"Yes!" I cheered, "Let's get you signed up!" Canada groaned.

**-Canada's Point of View-**

"Alright, because I'm awesome, I am the president!" Prussia declared, "Any objections?"

Romano and I were sitting in a small conference room of the World Meeting Building each in separate chairs. I didn't want to be rude so I said nothing but Romano rose his hand saying, "I object!"

Prussia scowled at him, "The vote is one to one, and no one else is here to decide..."

"I-I'm here," I gave a slight wave.

Prussia looked around, "Who said that?"

Romano pointed to me, "He did."

"Oh, yeah! Canada joined us this year," Prussia's expression turned serious, "So do you want me to be president or not?"

"Umm," I looked nervously at Romano who had his arms crossed and stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable, "We could vote on paper."

Prussia thought for a second, "That sounds like a good idea, I'll go get some paper and a hat." Prussia left Romano and I in the room alone. Romano was still glaring at me with his arms crossed.

What did I do? He must be angry at me for not voting. I tried to focus on a light switch on the wall, but I could still feel Romano's eyes continue to bore into the back of my head. Prussia returned, "Write the name of who you want to be president."

The other two countries and I scribbled names on the papers, I voted for Prussia because he seemed like he wanted to be president.

Prussia counted the three votes, "They all say Prussia!"

I glanced at Romano who was against Prussia as president before. He wasn't staring at me anymore. At least he doesn't seem pissed for something I must have done. The meeting went on, it was like a group therapy where Romano and Prussia took turns complaining and I was ignored by them the entire night. A typical day for me.

My phone rang later at night when I was at home, "Hello?"

"Hey Canada!" Seychelles greeted, "How was the meeting?"

I sighed then explained the long meeting to her.

"I guess that plan didn't work."

It was time for a G8 meeting again. I was able to say something the last time, but it was mostly me rambling about how I couldn't make up my mind.

Seychelles can't come to these meetings, hence the "8" in G8. I sat in my chair while holding Kumajirou, I looked down at him and asked, "Do you wish Seychelles was here too?"

He looked up, "Who are you?"

I sighed, "Canada."

"Oh yeah. I don't really care if she's here or not," he said, "Why? Do_ you_ want her here?"

I blushed and said quickly, "I-It would be nice if she was here with us."

Germany hit the table with a gavel, "Let's get this started. Thankfully there hasn't been any arguing today, I want to keep it that way."

"Right," England said, "Recently..." I didn't pay much attention to England, I was thinking about the 'I Hate My Brother' Club meeting I skipped last night. It was only the second one, but I didn't think anyone would notice I wasn't present. Seychelles asked how it went, I told her the truth. I didn't feel it was necessary to go because I would get ignored as usual.

I looked over at Romano's brother Italy who was petting a cat. Where did that cat come from? Italy probably doesn't know about his brother in the club, America certainly doesn't know I'm in it.

My eyes widened at a thought. What if America found out?

**.afterward.**

"Hey you!"

I turned around to see who was speaking, Romano walked toward me. "Where were you last night?"

He noticed I wasn't there? "I-I was playing hockey."

"That sounds fun," Romano didn't seem like he cared, "Prussia and I wanted to apologize for not giving you a chance to speak during the last meeting. We got carried away in our own complaints." He scratched the back of his head, "I hope you come next time."

I smiled, "Okay, I'll try."

"Good," Romano looked around, "Bye." He walked past me and out of the building.

**-Seychelles' Point of View-**

"Did you apologize?" I asked Romano over the phone.

"Yes, I did. He said he is coming next time."

"Great!" I said, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome. Bye." Romano hung up.

Perfect, now Canada feels like someone remembered him. That will boost his confidence, and maybe give him a reason to stand up for himself. Motivation is always helpful in completing hard tasks.

But I feel bad that I set this whole apology up. I couldn't think of another way at the moment. My phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Seychelles! Romano remembered me!" Canada said excitedly, "I think your plans are starting to work!"

"That's great Canada," I said. I wanted to tell him the truth, but he seemed so happy.

"Afterward America asked me if I wanted to go to an amusement park with him and England. I said yes and asked if I could bring you too! He said I could," Canada took a breath, "So, would you like to come?"

I giggled, "Sure, I'll come. Thanks for thinking about me."

"No problem! I'm sorry if I seem so loud," he said. He was easier to hear over the phone today. "I'm just so excited and happy because this is actually working."

"It's okay, you aren't being too loud."

"Alright, I'll feed you now!" he said to someone else with him, "Sorry Seychelles, I need to go."

"Bye Canada."

"Bye."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. When will I tell him? Maybe after the amusement park. I can't keep lies from Canada, he doesn't need any more problems right now.

**"I feel like some messenger boy for Seychelles. Hello, this is Romano. The author instructed me to tell you that she apologizes for the boring chapter. Although, I didn't think it was boring because I was in it. Another thing she'd like to say is that the next chapter will include a day at the amusement park with America, England, Seychelles, and Canada. Hey! Why wasn't I invited? I also just realized I'm the author's messenger boy too! I'm going to give that girl a piece of my mind..." -stomps away to curse at the author-**


	4. Part 4: Ride Buddies

~Part 4~

'Ride Buddies'

**-Seychelles' Point of View-**

We were in line to enter the park while America was freaking out. "Dude! I totally can't wait to ride Death Mountain!" He jumped around like a little child, "It's the new roller coaster! It goes sixty miles an hour and is the tallest coaster in the park!" he grabbed Canada's face and turned it toward the sky and pointed up, "Look! There it is! There it is!"

"America!" England scolded, "Quiet down, you're scaring children."

America let go of Canada, "Your eyebrows are more terrifying than my enthusiasm." He poked England's right eyebrow.

"Shut up, wanker!" he smacked America's hand away.

America laughed, "What does wanker even mean?"

Canada and I exchanged glances. Canada whispered in his ear what I was guessing the definition of wanker.

America's eyes widened, "I might me a lot of things, but I am not a _wanker_. France is a wanker."

England smirked, "I know, that's why I call him a wanker all the time." He handed his ticket to the man in the ticket booth and walked into the park. The rest of us followed him.

"Where to first?" Canada asked.

America shouted, "Death Mountain of course!"

"I'm sorry to ruin your excitement," I said, "But there was a flier over there that said it doesn't open until two o'clock in the afternoon."

"Aww," America's shoulders slouched.

England offered, "We could try the Ferris wheel. It doesn't look too busy."

Canada, America, and I agreed. But while walking there America mumbled to himself about how the Ferris wheel is a baby ride.

"It doesn't look like a baby ride to me," I said, "It is one of the tallest rides in the park."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better," America said, "But I still wanted to ride Death Mountain first."

Canada said, "If you act gloomy all day until you ride Death Mountain, you might not have fun at all."

The ride operator motioned for us to enter the Ferris wheel, England and America shared the seat across from Canada and I. The wheel moved and our cart stopped at the top. "Hey! I can see Canada from here!" America shouted while pointing at his brother.

We laughed and I think I noticed England grinning as he looked over the side of the cart.

**-Canada's Point of View-**

After the Ferris wheel we decided to ride smaller rides and work our way up to Death Mountain. It still wouldn't be open for three hours, so there was plenty of time to prepare.

"The Gold Digger?" England questioned when he looked up at the sign of a roller coaster, "Who comes up with these names?"

"I don't know," America said, "But this is a nice roller coaster to start with. It isn't too big, but it isn't too small." He pulled England by his arm and ran through the waiting queues without anyone in them.

"Let go of me!"

I started walking and I noticed Seychelles wasn't following. I turned around to find her looking up at the roller coaster cars go by and playing with one of her pigtails. "Come on," I said, "We want to be in the same car as the other two." She nodded before following me.

America and England were in line for the first seat while Seychelles and I were in line for the seat behind them.

"Why do we need to be in the first seat?" England asked.

"Because it's to most awesome seat!" was America's logical reason. England rolled his eyes and started talking to Seychelles.

America pointed at me, "You are sitting with me in the front seat of Death Mountain." He grinned.

"Okay." The car pulled up and the passengers before us exited. I crawled in and Seychelles did after me. We buckled the seat buckle and pulled the lap bars down. "I don't think this ride has any crazy loops where we go upside down."

Seychelles smiled weakly and nodded. I wonder if she is nervous about something. The car started moving slowly as we approached a hill. The chains below us started to make the 'clacking' sounds as we got farther from the ground.

We were almost at the top when Seychelles grabbed onto my arm. I looked over at her, she had her eyes closed. "T-This is my first roller coaster."

I couldn't help but smile from the physical contact and say, "It's okay. Y-You can just hold onto me." We were at the top of the hill.

I could America say, "Aw, come on!" The car started going down and then I noticed the hill was very small. I looked over at Seychelles when she opened one of her eyes and looked around.

The car moved faster as it made a small corkscrew, Seychelles tightened her grip on me but now both of her eyes were open. We approached a bigger hill and this time she was smiling.

"That was fun!" she shouted as we walked away from the ride.

"Wait until we ride the bigger rides," America said to her, "Then you'll really be having fun."

I followed the three countries as they walked toward another ride. That was so amazing! Seychelles was holding onto _me_ when she was scared. I guess I was the only one sitting next to her. But I feel so warm and fuzzy inside anyway! I hope we get to sit next to each other on the rest of the rides. Oh wait, America said we're sitting together on Death Mountain.

"Hurry up dude! You're way behind!" America yelled from farther ahead. I snapped back into reality and ran to catch up to my group.

"Yes!" America cheered while we stood in a long line for Death Mountain, "I'm going to ride the best ride in the world!"

England asked, "How do you know if it is the best ride in the world? This is the first time any of us have rode it."

"Because the commercial I saw on TV said it was the best ride in the world."

England shook his head, "I still don't understand how you became this way."

"You raised me..." England and America started to fight back and forth. For the eleventh time today.

"So Seychelles," I said, "Are you ready for this ride?"

She laughed, "Yes. I think I've warmed up to this moment by riding all the other roller coasters in the park." I nodded. _Maple!_ What should I talk about now? "Could you ride with me?"

"Eh?"

"I asked if you could ride with me," she blushed, "You're like my ride buddy today."

I smiled, "Of course! I don't mind!" I guess America will have to sit with England again. I looked over at the two strangling each other. What could one more ride hurt?

"Stop!" Seychelles got between them and pushed them apart, "You two have been arguing and fighting with one another all day!"

"Sorry," they said in unison.

England looked at a sign in the distance, "There is a wait of an hour from this point. This day was fun, I spent half of it waiting in line."

"Please don't be negative," I said, "It makes everyone around feel the same."

England smirked, "Your manners are so much nicer than America's."

"Hey!"

"Could you ride with me?" England asked, "I've sat next to that Yankee all day."

"Uhh..."

"I already asked Canada to ride with me a few minutes ago," Seychelles said.

America inserted himself, "I asked him before we rode the Gold Digger."

England turned to me, "So who are you riding with?" And that is how I rode Death Mountain alone. We moved closer and noticed there were three seats in a row. The three couldn't decide so I ended the fighting by sitting next to a little boy and his mother. I wish the little boy didn't eat so much cotton candy beforehand.

I carried my soiled sweatshirt around in a plastic bag for a few minutes before giving up and throwing it away. I can just wear the t-shirt I had under it. I'm glad I wore that one today, it wasn't my favorite.

**-Seychelles' Point of View-**

**.after dark.**

"Shall we ride the Ferris wheel one more time before leaving?" England asked, "It would be fun to see the park with the lights on at night."

"Yes, it would," I said. America and Canada nodded tiredly. They both looked exhausted. America from to excessive enthusiasm and Canada from his Death Mountain experience.

Once again we rode the Ferris wheel. We sat in the same seats as the first time, but the four of us looked at the view in silence rather than chatting like at the beginning of the day.

We finally found America's car in the parking lot. He and his brother were too tired to drive so England took control, I sat in the passenger seat next to him. I looked out the window as other cars drove by and listened to England complain how Americans drive on the wrong side of the road.

After twenty minutes of driving I looked back at the two oddly silent brothers in the back seat. It wasn't odd for Canada to be silent, but it could be considered historic that America wasn't talking for over ten minutes. "Aww~" They had both fallen asleep with their heads resting on the other's.

"What?" England asked when he stopped at a red light. He turned around and looked to see what caught my attention. He smiled when he saw the brothers sleeping soundlessly.

**"Ha ha ha! The hero is here to deliver the author's note! It's about time the author let her own country deliver the author's note! It seems to be that my brother is falling in love, how adorable. If you have any moments you'd like to see in this story, you can suggest them by sending a PM to the author or saying it in a review. Later dudes!"**


	5. Part 5: Training

~Part 5~

'Training'

**This chapter is all in Canada's point of view and Seychelles won't be making an appearance in this chapter. I just wanted to let you know. Seychelles will return soon! Thanks for reading!**

**-Canada's Point of View-**

I grabbed my jacket while running to the front door. "Where are you going?" my polar bear asked.

I opened to door and turned around, "A meeting. I'll be back in less than two hours, don't worry. Bye!" I closed the door and locked it. It was time for my second 'I Hate My Brother' club meeting.

**.at the meeting.**

Prussia stood, "The first thing on the awesome agenda I created is to give Canada a chance to speak." Prussia looked at me, "Say whatever you want."

"Umm... okay. The other day-"

The door opened and a childish voice filled the air, "I would like to join the 'I Hate My Brother' Club today!" Sealand held one of the green fliers advertising the club.

Romano started yelling at the micro nation, "What the hel- helicopter are you doing here little kid?"

"Nice way to censor yourself around children, Romano," Prussia said while smirking at him.

"Shut up!"

Prussia ignored him, "This club is only available to countries, not whatever you are."

"I am a country!" Sealand declared, "And I want to be in your club!"

"Too bad, we're full." Prussia turned and walked away from Sealand.

"There are only two people here!"

"Three," Romano said while pointing to me. "You also need to be able to count to be in this club."

Sealand's voice was shaky, "You two are big jerks just like England!"

Prussia panicked, "Don't cry little kid! We will discuss your entry into the club with our members. Members assemble into a huddle!" Romano and I looked at him questionably. "Just do it!" Romano rolled his eyes and the three of us huddled together.

"I vote 'no' on letting that non-nation into the club," Romano said.

"I do too," Prussia said, "But his parents will get pissed if we don't let him join."

I offered my idea, "Maybe we could let him stay. But make the meetings very boring so his short attention span would cause him to leave."

Prussia and Romano exchanged glances. Prussia said, "You have a devious mind quiet one. I like it." He turned away from us and pointed at Sealand, "You may stay. But in order to stay you can only address me as the Awesome Prussia, you must notice Canada, and do not repeat the words you hear Romano say."

Sealand wiped a tear away from his eye, "Great! So what do we do in this club?"

"We-" Prussia started to explain but stopped when he looked confused. "I really don't know what we do. What do we do Romano?"

"Complain. Listen to others complain. Then complain again."

"That sounds boring!" Sealand said.

Prussia walked toward the door and motioned toward it as he said, "If it is boring. You can just leave."

"No, I'm staying." Sealand crossed his arms.

"Fine," Romano sat down, "It's Canada's turn to speak. So shut- I mean be quiet."

After the rest of us sat down I basically told my life story. It was what Prussia and Romano seemed to do the last time.

"Wait," Prussia said when I was finished, "People beat you up because they think you're America?"

I nodded.

"I will change that! The Awesome Prussia will help you become more assertive."

Romano added, "I'll help too."

"Me too!" Sealand said happily. Romano and Prussia glared at him. "What?" Wow, now I will have four people helping me! This is great!

Romano invited me over to his house for my lessons in assertiveness. We were in the yard when he explained his tactics. "One way to get people to remember you is to be a dick."

"Eh?"

Romano crossed his arms, "Nobody ever forgets a dick. I am rarely confused for my brother. But when I am, it never happens again because the person is now terrified of my bad mouth."

"I don't think I really want to swear excessively. It isn't very nice," I said.

"Who cares?" he yelled. "Another thing that makes you more noticeable is if you yell a lot! You try!"

"Try what?" I asked.

"Yell! Really loud! Like how I'm yelling right now!"

"I-I don't think..."

Romano grabbed my shirt collar, "Yell!"

I hesitated before shouting, "L-Let go of me!"

He let go, "That's better. It wasn't as loud as me, but it was fine." He looked behind me, "Prussia is here to help you too, I'll be ignoring that potato bastard brother. So don't bother me." Romano started walking toward the tomato garden.

I turned around to see what he was looking at, "The Awesome Prussia is here to save the day!" Prussia stood with a triumphant stance.

Sealand appeared from behind him, "I'm here too!"

Prussia's shoulders slouched, "Yes. He followed me here." He turned to Sealand, "Why don't you go hang out with Romano over there?" Romano made an odd noise that sounded like a wail and a groan mixed together.

"Fine," Sealand said, "But I get a turn with training too!" I guess this has become my training day.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Ja sure. Go away now." Sealand ran toward Romano who turned his back and pretended the micro nation wasn't there. Prussia put an arm around my shoulder, "If you want to be noticed, you have to be awesome like me. So just do everything I do. Let's practice!" Prussia let go of me, "Repeat after me! I am awesome!"

"I-I am awesome." I repeated.

"More enthusiasm! I am awesome!"

I took a breath and tried to be louder and more enthusiastic, "I am awesome."

"Louder!"

"I am awesome!" That was pretty fun to say. But it was still was really loud.

"Good," he said, "But just remember that no one is more awesome than me. Repeat after me again, suck it losers!"

"Suck it hosers!"

Prussia raised a questionable eyebrow, "What?"

I laughed nervously, "I thought I would put my own words into it."

"Well then... next-"

Sealand appeared again, "Is it my turn?"

"Nien! Go over there with Romano!" Prussia pointed to the Italian gardening in the distance.

"He said to come over here."

Prussia scowled at Romano, he smiled and waved. "It isn't your turn. I'm taking Canada to Austria's house so we can annoy him."

I said, "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea! I can up with it!" Prussia grabbed my arm and started to pull me away, "Let's go!"

This is ridiculous! I feel like an inanimate object that these three keep fighting over! I pulled my arm away, "Let go of me! You shouldn't make decisions for people without their consent!" Prussia and Sealand stared at me and Romano started to walk over. "I'm not a child's toy that you three are allowed to fight over! At the time this was suggested, I thought it was nice of you to offer helping me. But your ideas won't help at all, acting like a dick just makes people hate you. Yelling or declaring 'I am awesome' doesn't help either."

I calmed myself, "I'm sorry. This isn't working and neither is the club. I think I can only handle one person helping me. And that person is Seychelles. I'll see you three at the next world conference. Have a nice day." I turned and walked away. I could hear the three talking behind me.

Romano said, "Way to go Sealand, now we lost him."

"It isn't my fault!" he protested. I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation because they were too far away.

**"I haven't delivered the author's note for quite some time now. Canada here to thank you for reading. This story is about to end, only 3 chapters left! But after the last chapter we will ask if anyone would like to read a sequel. Thanks again, bye!"**


	6. Part 6: Apology

~Part 6~

'Apology'

**-Seychelles' Point of View-**

"I'm sorry those three didn't help you." I said to Canada as we walked through the park. We were walking on the trail that wrapped around the park. It was around three in the afternoon, the same day the 'I Hate My Brother' club attempted to help Canada.

"It isn't your fault," he said, "I don't think their ideas would have worked like yours." I looked at him and he smiled.

"About my ideas," I couldn't keep my secret from him anymore. He needs know I set up Romano's apology. "Do you remember when Romano apologized to you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"W-Well, he apologized to you after I told him to," I closed my eyes to hide the anger Canada probably has on his face.

"You made him apologize to me?" I opened my eyes to see the painful look on his face. He looked betrayed. I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry!" I turned away to cover to tears forming in my eyes, "I feel like a liar. You're probably really mad know, I understand."

I felt his hand on my shoulder, "It's okay I'm not angry. That was really sweet of you."

I looked into his eyes, "You're- you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Canada reached toward my cheek with his hand. He held it a few inches from my face for a few seconds before wiping a tear from under my eye.

I could feel my cheeks redden, "B-Because I lied."

"You lied to help me. I've gained so much confidence after that. Russia hasn't sat on me ever since we started going to the world conferences together. Cuba hasn't beaten me up ever since we became friends."

"W-When did you first consider us friends?" I asked.

He thought for a second, "I guess when you offered to help me the night we worked at France's restaurant. How about you?"

I smiled, "The same time." I was so relieved that he wasn't angry. "Thank you!" I gave him a friendly hug, "You're my best friend ever!"

**-Canada's Point of View-**

I was still awake at midnight hugging a pillow and thinking about the afternoon. Seychelles hugged me! And she called me her best friend! But this isn't helpful with the fact that I want to become more than friends with Seychelles. Oh well, I guess we should become good friends before anything should happen.

**"Seychelles here! This chapter was the author's first attempt with writing fluffy and sweet material. Only 2 chapters left!**

**Did you like the 'I Hate My Brother' Club? The author wrote a different story about the four boys and their evil plots to seek revenge, or play pranks on their brothers. But their evil schemes don't always go the way they plan."**


	7. Part 7: Ice Cream and Sunburns

~Part 7~

'Ice Cream and Sunburns'

**-Canada's Point of View-**

"Here you go," I handed Kumajirou a plate of pancakes with maple syrup, "The maple syrup is as fresh as can be!"

He looked down at the food and back up to me, "Who are you?"

I sighed, "Canada. Your owner, the guy who feeds you, and the guy who just made you pancakes."

"You're boy?"

"What? I am-" I was about to lecture him but instead I just shook it off and walked over to the stove. I made sure it was turned off and if it was still warm or not. It's good. I picked up my plate of pancakes and sat down at the kitchen table. I started to pour the syrup when the phone rang. "Ugh." I put the bottle down and answered the phone. "Hello, this is Canada speaking."

"Hi Canada, it's Cuba. Sorry I'm calling on short notice, but it should be hot today and I was wondering if you'd like to meet later at the ice cream parlor."

Yum! Ice cream! Two great meals in one day, "Sure! That sounds fun! What time do you want to meet there?"

"Does one o'clock sound good to you?"

"It sounds great, oh wait," I have plans to go swimming with Seychelles today. Oh great, now I have to decide between the two.

"What? Do you have other plans?" Cuba asked.

"Yeah, I do. But maybe I could ask the other person if she'd like to come too."

"She?"

"N-Nothing like that! We're just friends, that's all."

"Uh-huh, well _she_ can come along if _she_ wants to," Cuba said playfully.

"Knock it off. I'll ask her if you don't act weird."

"Okay, see you_ two_ later."

I bid him farewell with annoyance in my voice, "Bye."

**-Seychelles' Point of View-**

Canada called earlier and asked if we could change our swimming plans and go to the ice cream parlor with Cuba instead. I was really looking forward to swimming today because it was so hot, but I guess ice cream can help beat the heat too.

"Hmm...That's a lot of flavors," I said to Canada as I looked at the chalkboard containing all the flavors, "I've never been here before."

"Oh, you'll love it!" he said. He looked around the little building for Cuba. A lot of people where in here, so it was hard to see, and getting hotter every minute. But luckily the freezers gave off cold air and the air conditions and fans where on at full blast. "This is my favorite place to get ice cream."

"America! What are you doing here?" a voice yelled. We turned around to see Cuba pushing his way over with a terrifying scowl on his face.

"M-Maple!" Canada hid behind me and hugged my waist, "Help me!"

Cuba grew angrier, "And now your stealing Canada's girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" I thought aloud.

Canada quickly let go of me, "I told you she wasn't my girlfriend over the phone!"

"You never called me...oh," Cuba's cheeks turned red and he turned ashamed rather than angry, "Sorry Canada. I confused you for your brother...again."

Canada smiled, "That's okay. I guess I'm used to it." He really knows how to shake things off.

"Girlfriend?" I asked again.

"Yeah," Cuba said, "You are his girlfriend aren't you?"

"NO!" Canada said, "I said she was just a friend. If you're going to act weird then I'll just-"

"You don't need to leave Canada," Cuba placed an arm around his shoulder, "I was just messing with you. Let's pick out our ice cream, it's my treat."

"Really? Thanks Cuba!" The rest of their conversation was filtered out by my thoughts. Why did Cuba think I was Canada's girlfriend? Why was Canada so defensive when Cuba implied that I was his girlfriend? Why was- wait a minute, does Canada like me? I felt my cheeks redden, that's so-that's so _sweet_. "Seychelles!"

"Huh? What?" I was interrupted from my thoughts by Cuba. I realized we moved to the front of the line to order.

"What flavor do you want?" he asked.

I quickly looked at the chalkboard containing the flavors, "Umm, vanilla please."

The worker smiled, "I'll get those for you right away!" She returned later with the three ice cream cones and we left the small building to sit outside at the table and chairs set out for the customers. We sat at the table on the far end closest to the corner of the street, Cuba and Canada talked to each other as I watched the cars drive by and thought to myself. Maybe Canada doesn't like me and that's why he said I wasn't his girlfriend so quickly. Or it could be one of those things where the boy pretends he doesn't like the girl. This is so confusing.

"Seychelles, what flavor did you get again?" Canada asked after everyone finished except for him.

"I had vanilla. What did you two get?"

Canada answered, "I have the Maple Syrup flavored ice cream!"

"And I had Mint Chocolate Chip. Unlike Canada here, I like to try a different flavor every time we come here." Cuba looked at Canada who was eating the last of his ice cream happily.

He looked up, "But it's so good!"

Cuba and I shook our heads and said in unison, "Canada and his maple syrup."

**.a few days later.**

"Thank you for inviting me over to swim, Seychelles," Canada said while I shut the front door of my house, "Your country is so beautiful."

Was that an indirect compliment to me? "No problem buddy!" I patted his back as a friend would, because we're just friends. That's the way Canada seems to want it to be. "You can use the bathroom to change into your swimsuit, it is down the hall."

"Okay, thank you," Canada smiled and walked down the hallway in the direction I pointed to. I went to my bedroom to change as well. I decided to wear a plain blue bikini top with a white skirt and dark brown flip flops. I walked back to the spot where I last talked to Canada and found him in his red swim trunks and black sandals with a towel hanging over his shoulder. He looked so cute...don't think like that!

"Did you put on sunscreen?" I asked.

"No, I don't think I need it."

"Okay, if you say so. I was just wondering because your skin seems pretty fair and the sun is strong today," I opened the front door and gestured for Canada to exit. He did and I locked the door after we were out of the building. "To the beach!"

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" I shouted when I dropped my things in the sand before running toward the ocean.

"What?" Canada asked when he turned around, "Hey! You got a head start!" I turned around to see him running behind me toward the water, I faced the other direction and ran faster while deliberately kicking sand behind me to slow Canada down.

I jumped over a wave crashing on the shore and landed in the water, "Ha! I win-ahh!" Something pushed me in the water, luckily I closed my eyes and mouth before I was submerged in the water. I gasped for air when I pulled my face out of the water.

"Oh my gosh! Seychelles, I'm so sorry," Canada said, "I didn't mean to push you over."

"I'm fine, I just forgot to take a breath before going underwater," I stood up and pushed the hair out of my face, "I would splash you if this wasn't salt water."

"No, go ahead," he said, "I should have known I was being too rough."

"I just wasn't ready, you can forget about it. Come on, let's go deeper!"

Canada nodded, but I knew he still felt bad. I really didn't care, I've been pushed in the water by people and big waves multiple times in the past. I shook his shoulders, "Let it go, you polite Canadian! Don't be so regretful!" He smiled and nodded this time. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the deeper water, "Let's go!"

The water was above my waist before I stopped pulling his hand and let go of it, I lowered myself in the water and floated on my back and closed my eyes, "Low tide is almost over, bigger waves will come soon."

"C-Can we go back to the beach when the h-high tide comes?" Canada asked. His voice was shaky, I could tell he was nervous. I opened my eyes again to find him still standing.

"Yes, of course we can. Why?"

"I-I really don't know how to swim very well, and the big waves sound...don't sound very nice."

"They aren't that bad if you know how to avoid them, we can still go in when high tide comes," I sat up again, "Enjoy the calm water while you still can. It is nice just to float on your back like I was."

"N-No, I'll just stand," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now you're turning into a wimp, just kneel in the water like I am right now. You can still keep your head above the water."

Canada hesitated before slowly lowering himself in the water. "I guess it's not that bad," he said. He looked around the ocean floor, "AHH! What is that?" Canada latched onto me and I had to hold him in my arms like a little child.

"Calm down, it's just a fish. It isn't even a big one," Canada looked down at the fish but still didn't let to of me. I didn't push him away either, I liked how he was so close to me-I'm doing it again!

Canada detached from me, "Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry," I said, "Every time you do a butterfly dies."

"What? That isn't true-" he stopped when I scowled at him, "Sor- I mean...oh, nevermind." Canada looked back at the beach, "Hey, we're the only people here besides that mother and son over there." he nodded in the direction of the family playing at the shore.

"This is my favorite beach, most people don't even know this beach is here."

**.high tide.**

I noticed the waves were getting bigger, "I think high tide is here, let's go in." I started to swim toward the shore

"Could we stay out for a little longer, eh?" Canada asked, "I like swimming in the ocean now."

I turned back around, "Sure." We stayed in the water for ten more minutes before the waves got too rough. Then Canada and I started swimming ashore, letting the waves push us on our way.

"Here comes a big one!" Canada shouted. We stood and faced sideways to reduce the impact of the wave on us. I made sure he was okay, he was, so we continued our way back to the shore. We spread out the beach towel that was thrown on the beach before and got organized.

Afterward Canada asked, "Do you want to make a sandcastle or something?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that sounds fun."

**-Canada's Point of View-**

"Ow ow ow," I said with every step I took. I should have worn sunscreen. What was I thinking?

Seychelles was trying to hide her giggles. "What is it?" I asked.

"You're as red as the maple leaf on your flag."

I scowled at her, which just made her laugh more. Maybe my scowls aren't as intimidating as I think they are, I keep making myself look like a stupid hoser in front of Seychelles. I'm probably just a funny friend rather than a romantic interest-which is what I wish I was to Seychelles. Don't think like that Canada, she's just a friend. You've been pretty good at thinking of her as just a friend before Cuba started implying that she was your girlfriend. That would be wonderful if she would be my girlfriend, she's so nice and pretty and...STOP THAT!

"Come inside," Seychelles said when we arrived at her house again, "You better get out of the sun, you little maple leaf." She smiled and said, "Sorry, I can't help it."

"You have the right to make fun of me, I was the stupid hoser who thought I didn't need sunscreen," I said.

I followed Seychelles inside before she asked, "What's a hoser?"

"It means loser or idiot. It's a Canadian term that came from hockey where the losing team would have to hose down the ice. That's where the term 'hoser' comes from." I explained.

Seychelles nodded, "Yes, you were a hoser for not wearing sunscreen. You can sit in the living room while I go find something to calm the burns."

"Thank you," I waddled painfully into the living room and took a seat on the couch. I looked around the room, it was decorated with a beach and summer theme. The couches were made of a cool material to keep the person sitting comfortable, a fan was hanging from the ceiling but wasn't turned on, three large windows were open and gave a view of trees, vegetation, sand, rocks, and the ocean in the distance. It was different from my living room which was decorated to spend evenings in on a cold winter night.

"I found some cool cream for your sunburns," Seychelles said when she entered the room, "Use as much as you need, I have another container." She handed me the jar with the relief I need.

"Thank you Seychelles, I can barely move with this sunburn," I eagerly took the jar from her and started to spread it on my arms.

"Umm..." Seychelles said. I looked up, "I could do your back for you."

"Sure, that would help," I let her have some of the cool cream before I continued applying the cream on my arms. She carefully rubbed the cream on my back, her touch made me blush, but thankfully my face was so burnt that it wasn't noticeable.

**-Seychelles' Point of View-**

"Your back and the back of your neck are done," I said, "I'll go get some towels so the cream doesn't get on the furniture."

Canada stood up quickly, "Did it get on the couch? I'm so sorry!"

"No, there is nothing on the couch yet, I just wanted to make sure nothing will get on it," I said. I held back a remark that Canada's face looked like the white on his flag now because he hadn't rubbed the cream in yet. I just turned around and grinned on my way to the towel closet. I feel bad about laughing at him when he doesn't say a something he means to be funny, but his expressions are just so cute. What am I saying? We're just friends, I shouldn't be thinking that way. Wait, how did I get in the kitchen? I must be lost in my thoughts again.

* * *

**"Will they ever see that they both like each other? Maybe my comments gave this relationship a kick-start. Hello everybody, I'm Cuba, the next chapter will be posted soon."**


	8. Part 8: July 1st

~Part 8~

'July 1st'

**-Canada's Point of View-**

I shut the door of my truck and locked it. I can't believe no one remembered my birthday today, I thought at least Cuba, France or Seychelles would remember. I sighed as I fumbled through my keys in the dark to find the one that unlocks the house, I finally found it and fit it into the keyhole. I unlocked the front door and opened it, I turned the lights on in the house.

"SURPRISE!"

"Gah!" I pressed myself against the wall, "Oh, it's you guys," I smiled at the people in my house. England, America, France, Cuba, Kumajirou, and Seychelles were present.

"Joyeux anniversaire!"France patted my back, "Sorry we scared you, but it wouldn't have been much of a surprise party if we told you about it!"

I laughed, "Oh, that's okay. I was just a little bit shocked."

America laughed from across the room, "A little bit? You looked like you wet your pants!"

England smacked the back of America's head, "Don't be mean, it is his birthday."

America crossed his arms and made a childish pouty face, "But mine is in three days!"

England scowled, "Good for you. It is still July 1st, so you will have to celebrate Canada's birthday today and wait for yours."

"Anyways..." Seychelles said to try to stop anymore arguing from happening, "Why don't we have Canada blow out his candles on his cake and we'll eat and then it will be time for presents?"

"Sounds good to me," Cuba said, "I'm starving."

"Me too!" America added.

"You're always hungry!" England protested.

France pulled me into the kitchen were the cake was located, "Come on everybody, we don't need to be fighting on Mathieu's special day. I know he doesn't like fighting and wouldn't want anyone doing it at his birthday party."

"Yeah," I said, "It would be a nice present if everyone stopped fighting for the evening."

Cuba glared at America before saying, "I guess I can try to control my temper for the evening."

England rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll be mature and not contribute to anymore fighting too."

"Great!" Seychelles said, "An evening without any fighting, that sounds awesome!"

**-Seychelles' Point of View-**

After some time, everyone finished eating cake and we moved into the living room for presents, Canada sat in the chair next to the pile of presents while Cuba and I sat on the floor a few feet away from each other and America, France, and England sat on the couch. France must have sat too close to England for comfort, so England mumbled something before sitting next to me on the floor. Canada asked, "Who is the one who organized this party anyway?"

The four other countries pointed to me.

"She planned it all," France said, "We just brought our presents."

"Yeah," America said, "It was a really good idea to have a surprise party." Cuba and England nodded in agreement.

"Thank-you, Seychelles!" Canada said with a big smile on his face, "I've already had a lot of fun tonight!"

"You're welcome," I said while smiling back. Canada seemed happier than I ever have seen him, I guess he's happy that he is finally being recognized as himself, not his brother, and not just some mysterious invisible person. "Well, open your presents!"

America coughed, "Mine first." He coughed again to try to hide his message. England was about to turn around and yell at him before he remembered the 'No Fighting' rule and turned back around.

"So-Seychelles," he said trying to control his anger, "Which-gift-is-yours?"

I gasped, I didn't. I knew I forgot something! How could I forget Canada's present? He'll probably feel horrible because I forgot about him!

England was the only one who noticed that I was freaking out, he whispered, "You forgot, didn't you?"

I nodded, I could feel tears forming in my eyes from the stress, I looked up to see Canada looking at the package of fireworks America gave him.

England put an arm around me and patted my shoulder, "It's okay, I think this party is a good enough present for him."

"But he might think I forgot him," I whispered.

"Nonsense, why would he think you forgot him if you put this party together for him?" I silently agreed with him and calmed down. England let go of me and we focused our attention on the next present from Cuba, which was a basket of ice cream toppings. Occasionally England would look at me and give a small reassuring smile.

"Thanks, um, Kumakiki," Canada said while holding up Kumajiou's present, "This fork will look just like the other ones in my kitchen." Canada smiled at his polar bear, Kumajirou was about to say something along the lines of 'Who are you?' So I elbowed England, so he would say something.

"Here is my gift, don't be fooled by the package size. It may be small, but I will tell you it is worth a lot more," England handed an envelope to Canada.

"Thank-you," Canada opened the envelope and read what was inside, "Hey, now I can visit you in London!"

"Right, and you can bring a friend along. Maybe I could show you around or just relax with a cup of tea."

France whispered something to America which made him laugh. England gave each of them a deadly glare without saying anything.

France pointed to the last box, "You saved the best for last mon ami!" Canada picked it up and read the tag when his face turned red, he quickly pulled the tag off and put it in his pocket. He slowly took the wrapping paper off of the box, then he opened the box and quickly shut it again.

"Haha...thank-you France that was...very thoughtful?" he ended his sentence in the form of a question and the last word went up an octave.

France grinned, "Your welcome, I thought it could keep you out of trouble if you're ever having-"

Canada cut him off. It is usually the other way around for him, "Thanks everybody! These presents were so nice!"

"What did France give you?" America asked, "Is it embarrassing?"

Canada shook his head vigorously, "N-no, it's just...uhh...an inside joke! Yeah! You wouldn't get it if you weren't there. Right France?"

France smiled and said sarcastically, "Oui. C'est vrai." [Yes. It's true.]

"Well," America said, "I don't know what that means." He quickly snatched the box out of his brother's hands, "HA HA HA! Got it!"

Canada's face turned red, "Hey! Give it back!"

"You have to catch me first!" America ran around the house while Canada chased him. Cuba ran after America and threatened him, England and France were fighting over one of their usual topics, and I was just watching it all. So much for the 'No Fighting Rule'.

"Thanks for helping to clean up, Seychelles," Canada said while he dried the dishes, "And thanks for planning the party too. It was really fun."

I scrubbed another dish with a sponge, "No problem, everybody should have a birthday party." I handed him the clean plate so he could dry it, "I'm sorry I forgot to give you a present."

Canada looked at me, "The party was the present, you didn't need to get me anything else."

I picked up another dirty dish, "But, I thought you'd feel like I forgot about you."

"Why would I think you forgot aboot me when you put this whole party together for me?" His accent made my heart melt, it's so cute. I guess England was right, he wouldn't mind that I forgot his present.

"You're right," I said when I handed him the last dish to dry, "Actually you and England are right, he said almost the same thing earlier."

"Well, we are related." We both laughed a little bit, "Of course, I am also related to France but I'm not very good with anything related to romance."

"And you're not a pervert either." Canada started laughing and dropped a plate, we kept laughing as we cleaned the shattered pieces off the floor.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy," Canada said as he threw the pieces of glass away.

"Why are you sorry? It is your plate," I said.

"Oh yeah, I guess it is just a habit for me to say sorry if I do something wrong," he said, "But it isn't as bad of a habit as when I go into hockey mode. I can't really control myself."

"I've never seen you in hockey mode before."

"You wouldn't want to, especially when you're on the other team," Canada looked at the clock, "Wow, it's late. You might want to get home so you don't feel tired tomorrow. Eh?"

I looked at the clock too, "Right, I have to walk down the street to get to my car. We had to park somewhere else so you wouldn't know we were having a surprise party."

"I can walk with you. Is that okay?"

"Sure, let me get my stuff first," I said before going into the living room and grabbing the bag I brought, "Alright, I'm ready to go!"

**-Omniscient-**

Canada and Seychelles walked along the dark street together talking quietly. They reached Seychelles' car.

"Thanks for the party," Canada said for the hundredth time tonight. He really was thankful, 'That was such a sweet thing for her to do,' he thought, 'I wish there was an even better way to say thanks.'

"You're welcome," Seychelles said she looked down at her feet. She started having feelings for him, which she thought was bad, 'We're just friends. Don't act like you have a crush on him, he doesn't have one on you.' "Well, goodnight then."

Canada didn't say anything, so Seychelles looked up to see if he was waving goodbye, but instead his lips collided with hers. Canada kissed Seychelles suddenly, but still gently. Soon Seychelles started kissing back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Canada gently pulled her back closer to him. To both of their despairs, the need for air took an effect and they both pulled away, but still stayed in each other's grasp.

Canada smiled down at Seychelles, they both laughed quietly before kissing again.

* * *

"**Honhonhon~ He is part French. Bonjour! Je m'appelle France! The author will continue this story **_**only**_** if someone reviews or sends a PM telling her to do so. The next section of the story will be a 'Season Two' if it continues. If it is listed under another story, she will let you know here. Thank you for reading!" **


	9. UPDATE

**I do plan on continuing ****_There From the Start_****! Yayyyyy! Here are some things I'd like you to know...**

**-It will be posted under a different name. Most likely: ****_I'm Right Here_**** or ****_I'm Here Now_**** or ****_I'm Still Here. (_****Please vote on your favorite of the three titles in the reviews.)**

**-I will work on it over the Thanksgiving holiday by getting inspiration, writing it down, etc.**

**-Hopefully it will be on around Christmas or New Years.**

**-If not, I will plan on posting during the summer once again.**

**So go tell me which title you like the best! Bye!**

**Canada: "Hey Seychelles, this means we get to deliver the author's notes again!"**

**Seychelles: "Oh yeah! I loved doing that! Now I can't wait for the next series!"**


	10. UPDATE 2

**-The title of the sequel of ****_There From the Start_**** has been chosen. It is ****_I'm Here Now_****. **

**-It will be posted under that name.**

**-It will be posted some time in June. **

**I'm very sorry about the delay. I need some more time to think of a good sequel that won't be too cheesy or boring. Plus I have to do some research about tourist attractions in London for the first chapter in addition to my school work and other activites. I apologize, I feel really bad, but I want this to be quality and interesting. Thank you.**

* * *

**England: "WHY IS MY COUNRTY'S RESEARCH THE CAUSE OF THE DELAY?!"**

**France: "Calm down, England."**

**England: "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, FROG!"**


End file.
